Weary
by Oakenstruck
Summary: Oneshot. Just needed to get some dirty thoughts out of my mind. Hope you still like it. Thorin/Female!Reader


_This is a very short oneshot just to get some dirty thoughts out of my mind… I'm trying to write a longer fic with more plot but whenever I think of Thorin, I go straight to the naughty stuff… so I thought perhaps a dirty oneshot could releave some of the pressure so I can write more… calmy ;)_

_So it's pretty short, nothing special here, hope you still enjoy it though ;)_

_Please read, share and comment if you like, or if you don't!_

_**I have no shame and I regret nothing, except, perhaps, not owning Thorin Oakenshield**_

It's the middle of the night and you're pacing up and down the room impatiently, your arms wraped tightly around you… You keep darting your eyes toward the door, but there is no movement, no sound. It's intolerable this…. _need_… this intense… _craving_ that is eating at you…

He is in your every thought, haunting you. He is not there but still, you can smell him in the room, surrounding you… You try hard, day after day, to keep your mind occupied with other matters, fearing that images of him will catch up with you, rendering you incapable of functioning properly.

You are lost in your thoughts of him again, when you hear the hinges of the door creak when it opens slowly. You turn around and you see him walking quietly into the room, as not to wake you. You can barely see him as he turns to close the door, but thin rays of moonlight catch his perfect face when he casts his gaze on you and you see the deep blue of his eyes light up with recognition. The mere sight of him ignites something deep and passionate in you, sending your whole body ablaze.

You rush toward him, grabbing him by his leather coat and pushing him roughly against the door :

« Thorin, I can't do this! »

Air leaves his lungs in an audible huff as his back hits the door, a slight smirk on his lips and his brows shoot up into his hair line but you don't leave him time to protest, capturing his mouth with yours. You kiss him fiercely, your tongue pushing through his lips, exploring every inch of his soft mouth, biting down softly on his lower lip, enjoying the feel of his rough beard on your face…

He pushes you away slightly to catch his breath :

« But I've only been gone a couple of days, love! »

« Still… I'm only alive when you're inside me… »

you whisper on his lips, your hand snaking down to rub his crotch… He's already semi-hard from your assault on him and he groans deep in his chest at the sensation of your hand on him. You increase the pressure there, biting down on your own lip to muffle a whimper of need and you see his eyes rolling back as his head tilts backward hitting the door. He's so gorgeous when he's aroused like this, eyes shut, lips slightly parted… your inner walls are convulsing with want, you just want to rip his clothes off, you want to drive him mad with desire so he can fuck you mercilessly all night long…

You try to contain your firery passion for him and claim his mouth again while trying to wrap your hand around his newly formed and very impressive hard on, through his pants. When your mouth touches his this time, something seems to break in him : he grabs you roughly by the shoulders, turning you both around so you're the one being pinned up against the door. He presses his whole body into yours and you feel yourself melting into his arms, moaning loudly as his mouth starts kissing down your neck, his tongue caressing your collarbone… he bends down a little to grab at your dress, hitching it up so his large hand can tug at your panties :

« Mahal love, you're so wet for me, your panties are soaked… »

pushing your panties aside, he plunges a thick finger all the way into your heat, making your scream out with pleasure…

« So horny… and so very ready for me… You've missed me my sweat…», pumping his finger lazily into your tightness

« Yes… you really have no idea… » you reply, out of breath from his ministration, shutting your eyes tightly as heat starts to build up deep in your core

« Show me…. Show me how much you're missed me… »

Your eyes pop open and you take the hint right away, taking his hand away from you, pushing his coat off his shoulders and forcing him out of his shirt, guiding him to the bed.

You push him onto it and he slides his way up the bed so he's half sitting. You straddle him, running your hands over his broad chest, mouth watering and smiling in anticipation of what's to come. He's looking at you avidly, from behind hooded eyes, his need for you growing stronger and you start to work his pants and underpants open… You reach into them to wrap your hand around his hard cock, giving it a tight squeeze, Thorin hissing through clenched teeth at the contact… You push his pants down, freeing him completely, and you start stroking up and down his length slowly… He all but growls at you, bucking his hips forward, thrusting into your hand.

« I want to fuck your pretty little mouth… »

he says, his breath already coming faster and so you lower your head to his crotch, licking your lips lavishly, your hand never leaving his dick and you slowly push the engorged tip of his cock into your mouth. A loud moan escapes Thorin's lips and he starts to thrust into your mouth right away. You start bobbing your head up and down on him, in time with your hand stroking him…

« Gods I've missed this… you're so good at it… Mmmmm that's it suck me, suck me hard…. »

and you do, increasing your rythmn, hollowing your cheeks and opening your mouth wide so he can push further in. Your other hand starts to fondle with his ballsack and Thorin rewards you with a loud curse and you suck him a couple more time before withdrawing your mouth from him... a small whimper slips from his lips as he looks down at you.

A determined look on your face, you bring a finger up to your mouth and you start to lick it and suck at it. You notice Thorin's jaw tightening at the sight… he's panting and you can tell he's restraining himself, trying to let you have your fun with him before having his way with you… He looks hypnotized by you, waiting to see what you do next and so you lower your hand between his legs and gently press your finger against the tight opening of his ass. His hips jerks forward at the contact but he doesn't move away… You lower your head to his crotch again, taking his heavy cock into your mouth again and you resume sucking him. He's whining a bit, unconfortable from your finger pocking at his entrance so you start to pump him with you other hand, tightening your lips around his length and soon he's moaning again, lost in the sensation of your mouth on him and you take this opportunity to delicately push your finger inside him. He yelps a bit but you increase your speed on his cock and you start playing with his balls again while you curl your finger and start to push down…

Thorin's eye shoot wide open at the contact :

« What in Durin's name was that? », out of breath…

« Did I hurt you? », suddenly releasing his cock

« Hell… you almost killed me…. but what ever it is you are doing, please, please don't stop… »

With a smile on your lips, you lower your mouth back down on him and you start to time your sucking motion with your hand stroking, making sure you hit his sweet spot with your other finger each time… It's too much for him and he starts to writhe violently, thrusting his hips forward, mewling and moaning loudly, both hands fisting in the bed sheets as you feel his cock start to throb in your mouth.

« Stop! Mahal… it's too much… shit I'm so close » he's incoherent, dizzy with need…

« You have to stop… you have to or I'll come hard into your mouth… I want…. I want to fuck you, I want to fill you up… I want _you_ to come around me…»

A shiver runs through you at his words… your need for him is already so unbearable that you must agree that having him come right away just won't do, so you relunctantly release him. He's left out of breath and rock hard. He takes a few moments to regain control of himself grabbing your arm and pulling you toward him. You lie atop him and he claims your mouth for a mind-shattering kiss before pulling away :

« You're still fully dressed! That won't do… »

and he starts to try to untie the lace at the front of your dress but you stop him. You have something else in mind.

Half-smiling, you rise from the bed, taking a few steps back… You start to undo the laces at the front of your dress, your eyes never breaking contact with his. You very slowly open up the top of your dress, showing him a hint of your breats. You push your dress off one of your shoulders, letting it fall low on your arm, biting down on your lower lip, looking at Thorin from under your lashes as comprehension starts to damn on him… you're striping for him, taking your time, taunting him, making him wild… You start to sway your hips slowly from side to side, while pushing your dress off your other shoulder, the top part of your dress falling to your waist. Thorin is transfixed with you, examining every move you make… you bring your hands to the top of your corset and you start to unclasp every buckle, one by one, revealing more and more of your breasts as you do. Thorin licks his lips at the sight and he sit up straighter, moving his hands to rub his cock and balls lazily…

« Oh Gods yes…. You're soooo beautiful… take your time… you're making me so horny… »

You can't help but moan at him, you want him so _badly_ you're head is spinning… you let your corset fall to the floor and you grab both your breats in your hands, pressing them together tightly, feeling your pulse quickening and beating fast deep into your core… You need more to releave the intense pressure and so you pinch both your nipples, _hard_, desperately whispering his name at the same time…

« Fuck yeah… you're so sexy… »

Thorin starts to stroke his large cock, and it turns you on to no end… you continue to push your dress down over your hips, turning around so he can see your dress fall off you, revealing your ass to him… He moans loudly when you dress pools to the ground, pumping his dick faster as you take off your panties, bending alllll the way down, splitting your ass check for him…

« I… want… to…. FUCK YOU … soooo _bad_…. »

An intense surge of pure lust runs straight through your body and down between your wet thighs…. You turn to look at him, he's palming himself furiously, jaw tight, legs spread wide and you almost come just by looking at him….

« Ride me. »

A single command that has you weak in the knees… you climb up the bed, straddling him… he positions the head of his cock at your wet entrance, helplessly looking into your eyes…

« Ride me with no mercy… take what you need from me… »

And with this, you lower yourself at an agonizing slow pace, until all of his cock disappears into your heated core. You moan out loud, tears forming in your eyes and the feeling of _finally_ being filled by him, stretching you deliciously and you start to rock your hips on him, and he does the same, digging his fingers into your hips, brusing the flesh there.

You put your hand on his chest for some levrage as you lift your hips high, slamming them back down _hard and fast_, Thorin's hip jerk upward meeting your movement. You reconnect with such force, you almost pass out from the sensation… the sound of wetness slapping against hot skin is almost obscene and it arouses you further… you keep up your pace, hammering onto him, Thorin meeting your every trust before he brings his hand to where you are joined and he starts to toy with you clit. You scream out loud when he does, throwing your head back and brining both your hands up to pinch your hardening nipples, almost sending you over the edge…

« That's it baby… ride me hard… you're so fucking wet… you're dripping over my balls, that's sooo hot… »

And he's running his finger in circles over your clit, faster and faster, and your thrusts on his cock become erratic, you're so close now…

« Gods yes…. Thorin, I need more…. Faster please, make me come….. »

Thorin increases the pressure on your clit, thrusting his hips upward forcefully and bending upward to capture one of your nipples with his mouth, biting delicately at the flesh, and thrusting a few more times before your orgasm rips through your core.

You're pulling at his dark tresses while he's still suckling at your nipple, riding out your climax on his rock hard cock… But Thorin doesn't stop…. He's far too gone now…. He keeps pushing his hips upward into you, grabbing you behind the head to pull you down for a passionate kiss… you know he's close too, but this position isn't enough for him to go at you with the full force you've come to know and love…

You release his mouth, lowering your lips to his ear…

« Now it's your turn to show me how much you've missed me… »

« And what did you have in mind? » he answers you, out of breath and shaking for control

« Take me. Take me right now and fuck me until you come deep into me »

An animalistic groan escapes Thorin's lips as you give him the okay to do to you whatever he damn well pleases. Without losing the connection, he flips both of you over so you are laying on your back and he doesn't waste a second before the starts pounding into you madly. He build a punishing rythmn right away and you can't help but grab at him, desperately needing him to be closer to you even though he's sheathed deep into you.

You're looking at his face, contorted with pleasure and lust, clenching his teeth, on the brink of losing all control and he's staring at you with his heated gaze and you feel heat pooling deep in your belly again… You're trying to bring him closing to you still and he's doing the same, desperately clawing at your hips, pressing open mouthed kisses on your lips between ragged moans, your hot breaths mingling together, your eyes never leaving each other and the world melts away… you start to meet his every thrust with you hips, chanting his name and mewling into his open mouth…

« You insatiatable woman… » he says, between breaths… « I'll never get enough of you… »

At his words you tightly wraped your legs around his back, giving him a new angle to hammer into you deeper

« YESSSS! That's it…. Fuck Thorin you're so good at this….. don't stop, please don't stop… I'm soooo close »

« Shit… you're so tight like this, I'm gonna come so hard! »

And with a few more rapid thrusts, you both come in perfect timing, staring in each other eyes, your inner walls clenching tightly around him, milking him as he continues to pump into you erractically, emptying himself in a loud moan of pure pleasure as you bask in the bliss of a second powerful orgasm… You're holding each other tightly, your bodies still joined, and though you don't speak a single word, you know you'll never leave each other again, not even for one night.

THE END.


End file.
